Yours, Always
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: Hermione and Draco spend a little quality time together at the park. Just a cute little fluffy requested one shot for FeloriaForever. Rated M for smut, obviously. Enjoy.


**Alright, so this was a request by one of my readers, FeloriaForever. It's shorter than what you wanted, and I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

"Oh come on Draco, _please _come with me."

Hermione had been bugging Draco about going to the park with her for the past week, and now that the weather was _perfect _he just _had _to go.

Hermione loved the park because her parents used to take her there when she was younger. It was a place for good memories, and she loved it.

Draco definitely didn't agree with her. He would much rather go out to a nice lunch, than walk around outside in the heat.

Besides, he had plans to take her somewhere else for, what he hoped, would be a rather special evening. Going to the park was definitely not included in those plans.

"Hermione, for the millionth time, I don't _want _to." said Draco from his spot on their couch.

They lived in an apartment in the richer part of London, courtesy of Draco's inheritance. But Hermione wasn't complaining. She really did love the place.

It hard dark hardwood floors throughout the majority of it, a stainless steel kitchen with black and white checkered flooring.

The living room had a fireplace, a flat screen TV, a black leather couch with white pillows, two white leather chairs, and a few little knick knacks like lamps and pictures.

Their bedroom was probably Hermione's favorite place. They had a king sized, dark wood four poster bed with black silk sheets and green silk pillow. There were matching dressers and night stands that went with the bed, two walk in closets, and an attached bedroom.

Now if the bedroom hadn't been her favorite room, the bathroom definitely would have been. It was huge. The sinks were made of black granite, as was the gigantic bathtub. The shower was also pretty cool, it had about six shower heads that were built into the ceiling.

They'd spent plenty of time...getting to know each other in there. Then again they'd spent plenty of time getting to know each other _everywhere _in their apartment.

She groaned, "Draco, I will do anything. Just please, please, _please, _come with me."

He smirked and pulled her onto his lap, "Anything?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, anything."

Draco seemed to think for a moment, and then his smirk grew wider. "Okay, come on."

"What are you going to have me do?" she asked as he took her hand and grabbed his wallet.

He chuckled, "You don't have to worry about it yet."

She was instantly suspicious, but in the end she was too excited that he was finally going with her to care what he had up his sleeve for later.

* * *

The park was quiet, even though plenty of people milled about. The sun cast a warm glow over everything and the temperature was perfect.

Hermione and Draco were sitting on a blanket, a picnic basket between them. They had situated themselves so they were farther away from everyone else, in their own little world of flowers and trees.

"See, how could you not love this?" she asked, leaning back so she was looking up at the clouds.

He chuckled as he watched her, enjoying how the sun lit up her face, how her curls were spread out around her, and how pink her full lips looked.

She really did look beautiful.

He leaned down over her, and she smiled, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to show him exactly what she wanted.

He smirked and leaned down further, until his lips were ghosting over hers.

"Draco," she said softly, a small smile gracing her features.

He closed the space between their lips and kissed her. It was soft and sweet and made her heart melt, because he so rarely kissed her this way. This _carefully_.

Everything between them was usually intense, dominating, all consuming passion. He was rough with her, but she loved it. But she also loved when he was like this with her. Sweet. Careful. Controlled.

He pulled back and sat up, and she did the same.

"Do you remember what you told me when I first starting trying to get you to go out with me?" asked Draco, as he reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a bowl of strawberries.

Hermione chuckled, "I told you hell would freeze over before I even considered going on a date with you."

"And you feel differently now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We've been together for two years. What kind of question is that?"

Draco didn't respond to that with anything other than a smirk.

"So what are you going to have me -"

"Not yet," he said simply, picking up a strawberry and smiling when she opened her mouth.

He let her have it, and had to force himself not to groan as her full lips grazed his fingers.

"I swear you're doing that on purpose." he said with a shake of his head.

"Doing what?" she asked, genuinly confused.

He smirked, "Being so damn sexy with _everything_."

Hermione blushed and smacked his arm playfully. "I'm not doing anything on purpose."

He just chuckled and gave her another strawberry.

"We got invited to Ron and Lavender's wedding." she said, trying to ask him to go nonchalantly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "And you expect me to go."

"You know he's my best friend."

"And you know I don't care for the Weasel." said Draco, an amused smirk on his face.

"I know you don't, but you love me." she said with a dazzling smile.

Draco couldn't help but smile as well and lean forward to press another soft kiss to her now strawberry flavored lips.

"What's gotten into you today?" she asked, a bemused expression on her face.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"You usually don't...not like that."

"Well," he said, a nervous smile on his face, "Does that seem like the way I would kiss my fiance?"

Hermione shrugged, "How should I know - oh my gods Draco what are you doing?"

Draco had shifted so he was on one knee in front of her, holding a small box in his left hand.

"Well," he said, opening the lid to reveal a beautiful silver diamond engagement ring, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione felt her eyes tear up, and she covered her mouth with her hand, completely shocked.

She had never expected him to propose, and had eventually given up trying to get him to. She remembered a year ago when she'd brought it up with him.

**_Flashback _**

_"How do you feel about marriage?" _

_"Marriage? Why?" he a__sked, a frown on his face. _

_"Why? Because we love each other."_

_"I can still love you without being married." he said, attempting to brush off the topic. _

_"It's not the same thing." she argued, not letting it drop. _

_"Why would we get married? We do the same thing married couples do without all the extra fuss."_

_"You mean without the commitment." said Hermione, shoving the covers away from her and getting out of bed. _

_"Hermione," said Draco, pushing back the covers and following her out of his_ _bedroom. _

_"No, just drop it."_

_"Hermione," he snapped, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face him. "I am committed to you. You should know that I'm committed to you. I love you."_

_She sighed, "I know you do. It's just not the same thing."_

_He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "One day."_

_"One day?" _

_He nodded, "One day."_

_She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Okay. One day."_

**_End Flashback_**

"Why now?" she whispered.

He smiled, "Because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to know that I want this, you, permanently."

A few tears did spill over onto her cheeks and she nodded, "Yes,"

He broke out into a beautiful smile, and slid the ring onto her finger.

All of a sudden he pushed her back onto the picnic blanket, mumbling a Concealing Charm before crushing his lips against hers.

Hermione chuckled and said, "I knew the sweet you wouldn't stick around for long."

He smirked, "No, but I'll make sure he comes around more often."

"Not too often," she said, yanking him back down to her.

She liked his sweet side, but she liked the other side of him too. When he was dominant, in control..._rough_.

But no matter how he kissed her, it was always passionate - and now was no exception. He moved so he was between her legs, his hands tangled in her hair, and his mouth on hers.

She had one arm around his shoulders and the other ran up and down his chest, feeling the sculpted muscles under his shirt.

He groaned into her mouth as her hands slid lower, and pushed away from her. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, doing the same to her a moment later.

He paused and looked down at her, "That's new."

Hermione had on a green lace bra that showed off her cleavage perfectly.

"I like it," he said, before leaning down and claiming her lips in yet another passionate kiss while his hands massaged her breasts.

She moaned and arched her back up enough so Draco could unclasp her bra and toss it onto the grass without a second thought.

She broke away from the kiss, but he kept his lips on her skin, kissing across her jaw, down her neck, and to her breasts, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue.

She tangled her hands into his hair and held him closer. Draco smirked against her chest before biting her nipple, quickly soothing the sting with a few licks of his tongue.

She arched off the ground again and Draco used it to his advantage to slide her shorts down her legs. Meanwhile she moved her hands to his pants, undoing the button and pushing them off his hips, letting him kick them off the rest of the way.

He began kissing down her stomach, pausing to swirl his tongue around her navel, and then continued down to the waistband of her panties, trailing his tongue over the sensitive skin there, before sliding them down her legs and tossing them over his shoulder.

He settled between her legs, pressing light kisses to the insides of her thighs.

Hermione was squirming in anticipation, and Draco could smell - and see - her arousal.

He finally brought his mouth down to her heated core, and her back arched off the ground immediately. He moved one hand to her hip, keeping her from moving too much, and the other was on the inside of her thigh, keeping her legs spread for him.

He sucked her clit into his mouth, and she pulled on his hair, making him moan against her.

The vibrations made her feel as if she were about to explode, and Draco knew that she was close. Extremely close.

He moved his hand from her thigh and slid his middle finger into her tight passage. She moaned louder and began panting.

"Oh gods, I can't. Draco, I can't."

But he ignored her. They'd been together long enough for him to know that the last thing she wanted him to do was stop.

He slid another finger inside her and then curved them up so he was hitting her g-spot every time, while his mouth continued its assault on her clit.

A few pumps later she was coming undone, and he continued moving his fingers in and out of her slowly while she came down from her high.

When she opened her eyes he was hovering over her, a satisfied smirk on his face - though that didn't last long, because she quickly flipped them over, got rid of his boxers, and moved between his legs.

She took his member into her hand and began pumping up and down. Draco groaned and tangled a hand in her hair.

He felt like he was in heaven. Her warm wet mouth was moving up and down his throbbing cock, her hand keeping time with her mouth.

After a few minutes he could tell he was close, but he didn't want to come in her mouth. He yanked her up and flipped them over so he was on top of her in one swift movement.

She smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he moved between her legs, his member brushing the inside of her thigh.

She moaned and he leaned down, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth while he slowly slid inside her.

Hermione broke the kiss, moaning at how good he felt inside her.

Draco stilled almost immediately. He was already so turned on from her earlier ministrations, that if he wasn't careful he'd come early like an amateur.

After a moment he began moving in and out of her slowly, and she scratched her nails down his back, earning a sexy groan from him.

He began placing open mouth kisses against her neck and chest, while her hands wandered up and down his back.

"I'm close Love," he said, his lips against her ear.

She moaned as he began thrusting in and out of her at a faster pace, hitting that special spot every time. It only took a few more thrusts before they both came undone at the same time.

Draco had enough sense to roll off her so he wouldn't crush her, and then pulled her against him.

After a few moments of silence Hermione shot up and looked down at him.

"Was the proposal the 'anything' I'd have to do?"

Draco smirked, "No," he said, pulling her down on top of himself again, "Sex in the park was."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "You're an arse."

He nodded, "But I'm yours. Always."

She smiled and kissed him softly, "And I'm yours. Always."

* * *

**Well there we go, short little requested one-shot, hope it's to everyone's liking, especially you FeloriaForever. **

**I am doing requests, some of them faster than others, so that's why my other two stories are taking a little longer to get updated lol. ****  
**


End file.
